ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
6P41
The PKP "Pecheneg" (Russian: Печенег), or as it is known in GRO by it's official Russian designation, 6P41, is a light machine gun developed as a modernized version of PKM and is currently used as a general-purpose LMG, mainly for squad-level fire support. The 6P41's main trait is its extremely high alpha damage and DPS, thanks to the 7.62x54mmR rounds it fires; the very same rounds that sniper rifles, like the Dragunov (SVD) uses, leading to the moniker of "belt-fed sniper rifle". However, it's power comes at a price: the 6P41 has mediocre stats all-around, with the exeception of it's extremely low ready and aiming time. All 6P41 variants have a 100-round belt and a fixed stock, neither of which can be changed. 6P41 The basic 6P41 is a middle-of-the ground between it's variants, and overall trades DPS capacity for mobility. Attachment of a bipod can focus it on longer ranges, while a foregrip gives it a boost in its weakest trait. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SP The suppressive variant of the 6P41, like all suppressive variants, has a higher rate of fire in exchange for higher recoil and an inabilty to mount anything on the lower rails. This variant has the highest DPS of all the weapons in GRO. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SV The 6P41 SV is the long-range variant, sporting a long barrel for increased damage and accuracy and a bipod for increased support fire stability and decreased mobility. In short, this 6P41 variant maximizes it's damage and accuracy at the cost of having one of the longest ready times of all weapons, and it's DPS is second only to the 6P41 SP. Customization Options for the 6P41 SV are quite limited, as with any SV variant. Muzzle brakes are the most common muzzle attachment, as they bring a signifcant recoil reduction without increasing ready time too much. Silencers are a controversial and unorthodox attachment which increases accuracy but cuts heavily into the 6P41's strength of high damage. Optic choices should be based on how the operator wishes to use the gun. Zoom scopes are good for the operator who preferes to fire in short bursts, taking advantage of the fairly good accuracy that the SV variant provides. Reflex sights are good for the operator who perfers to maintain a steady stream of rounds as fire support and would benefit from a wider field of view to easily suppress an area. The Phantom 1-4x scope is a compromise between distance and field of view, but is expensive and does not have the field of view a reflex can provide. This gun benefits greatly from a laser pointer, as it will generally be used from a position to spot and mark enemies. DreamlessMemory (talk) 04:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Tactics The high-damage/low-mobility combination that the 6P41 SV has makes it an excellent fire support LMG. In a few words, the 6P41 works best when it finds a good place to dig in and cover a wide area. The tricky thing is finding such an area and actually being able to move into it. Ideal positions tend to be areas where one can look into chokepokes from cover. Like all fire-support LMGs, the 6P41 is dependant on the team for securing an area where the operator can lay down fire support and for moving up through the area where the operator is providing fire support. The 6P41 SV is very effective against hardened targets due to it's high single-shot and DPS and works at mid- and long-range if supported. The extremely high DPS and 100-round magazine make it useful for destroy enemy Aegis pushes 6P41 Night Hunter The Night Hunter 6P41 is what many 6P41 users have wanted in this weapon, more control. By adding 7 to Control and lowering ROF to 524, the recoil dance is less of a factor at long range. You trade DPS for the ability to hit your target more often. Attachment of a bipod can focus it on longer ranges, while a foregrip gives it a boost in CQC. Customization My configuration consists of the 4x PSO-1 scope, bipod, muzzle break, and IR designator laser. Brings the control to +2 (58) better than the SV. The added control allows for better handling when engaged long range. I call it my "Snub-nosed Sniper Rifle". ~ Warfare Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SV TAN The Desert 6P41 SV TAN version is more accurate (79 -> 80) and deal more damage (64 -> 67) than standard SV version while lose some control (47 -> 46) and is sigliy slower (1.28 -> 1.38) It is one of three weapons released in the first half of the desert pack. Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons Category:Specialist Class